Revenge of the Fallen
by thomthom830
Summary: What happens in the sequel to Transformers? Does Megatron come back? Does he destroy the world? Are Sam and Mikaela still a couple? Well, this is my version of the sequel. It's got some laughs, action and a whole lotta love. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Mikaela," a waitress called. "That's your table," she finished as she pointed across the room.

Mikaela turned and looked at the table her friend and co-worker was pointing at. She sighed.

"No, you take it."

"He said he wants to talk to you," Shaina said.

Mikaela sighed again. "Fine. But nothing good will come from this."

She picked up her tray and walked to where Sam was sitting alone at a table.

"Welcome to Stan's. My name is Mikaela…"

"Please let me make this up to you," Sam said, interrupting her.

"You forgot my birthday, Sam," she said. "And it's not like this was the first one since we've been together. Now, do you want anything?"

"Please let me take you out?" he asked. "Please?"

"No."

"Ma'am," Sam said, turning to the woman next to him.

"Yes?" she said, turning and looking confused.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sam said, making Mikaela blush. "She's my girlfriend, but I screwed up. You should tell her to forgive me."

"He _does_ look like a nice boy. Dear, you should hear him out," the woman said.

"See, Mikaela, even strangers think you should forgive me," Sam said.

"Fine. One dinner. But I make no promises to actually forgive you," Mikaela said. "I'm done in an hour. I'll call you then."

"I'll wait. He misses you, too," Sam said, motioning to his car. "We'll drive you back to your dorm."

"All right. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Sam replied.

Mikaela smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Sam then turned around again to the woman next to him.

"Thanks, Grandma, I owe you," he said.

"You know the terms. You can come over and mow the lawn for your grandfather and I this weekend," she said. "And don't blow this again. Mikaela's a great girl."

The woman stood from her seat and left her money on the table.

"Here," she said handing him a fifty dollar bill. "Don't take her to McDonald's."

Sam tried not to be embarrassed as she hugged him then exited the restaurant.

Sam had royally screwed up. He didn't actually forget Mikaela's birthday, but he was embarrassed to tell her that he'd gotten a temporary second job in order to afford her birthday present.

They dated their whole senior year and decided to go to the same college. But it was becoming increasingly more difficult for them to spend time together.

Sam's main job was working at a video store. He was assistant manager and really hated it. But to supplement his income, he was working a very, _very_ part-time job that he really hated: janitor at the mall. But he had to buy Mikaela the ring he saw.

But after another month, he'll have paid off the ring and then in six months he could quit. Hopefully.

What Sam really wanted was to save enough so he and Mikaela could get an apartment. But he was also slightly afraid of Mikaela's dad, who had recently come out of jail on parole and he didn't really want to discuss it with him.

"Sam?" a voice said, breaking his thoughts. It was Mikaela.

"Has it been an hour already?" he asked.

"No. Ten minutes. They're letting me out early," she replied. "Are you ready?"

"Sure."

He took her hand and walked her to his Camaro.

"Hey Bumblebee," she said softly, as the car door opened by itself for her.

She slid in and buckled up.

"I missed you Mikaela," Bumblebee said through the radio.

"Aw, thanks Bumblebee. I missed you, too."

Sam ran around the car and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Where to, Sam?" Bumblebee asked.

"My—" Mikaela started.

"That place we found yesterday," Sam said, cutting her off.

"I can't be out late, Sam," Mikaela said. "I have a paper to write."

"I promise what we're going to do won't take long," Sam said.

Mikaela's eyebrows raised at his statement and her expression became an amused one.

"That's not…I mean…we…just go, Bumblebee," Sam said.

The two drove in silence through the streets and finally, Bumblebee came to a stop at a deserted stretch of road.

"Sam, where are we?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm trying to be a little romantic here," Sam said. "Come dance with me?"

He smiled and stepped out of the car. She sat still in the car for a moment, thinking.

"Sam, I don't think…"

"Come on. It's just dancing, right Bumblebee?"

Immediately, the radio began playing a slow song, perfect for dancing.

"Fine," Mikaela said. She climbed out of the car and pulled off her work shirt, revealing a thin strapped tank top.

"I'm gross, but if you insist…"

"I do insist and you're never gross," Sam said as she stepped into his arms.

They stood dancing in the dark for what seemed like forever.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how am I doing, forgiveness-wise?" Sam laughed.

"I thought I was getting dinner," Mikaela laughed.

"That's tomorrow. This is just part one," he explained.

"Your dad's going to kill me," Sam said, standing still.

"Why? I'm not pregnant," she smiled, laughing a little at Sam's expression.

Sam still looked nervous.

"Well, that's another load off of my mind, but okay, don't hate me," he said handing her the small box.

Mikaela took it tentatively and slowly opened it.

"Oh, Sam, it's beautiful. But what does it mean, exactly?"

There was silence for a minute.

"It's not a…"

But the moment was interrupted by several familiar vehicles arriving with their headlights blazing.

A/N: Please let me know if I should keep going. I'm not so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A second later, each of the vehicles, including Bumblebee, had transformed into their respective Autobot forms.

Sam sighed loudly.

"What's up guys?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed, but not succeeding.

"I have received a message from your Secretary of Defense," Optimus Prime said. "We are to deliver you to him as soon as possible," he finished.

"We are your escorts," Ratchet said.

"I can't go," Mikaela said. "I have class and work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have class, too," Sam said. "What's going on?"

"Starscream is rumored to be rebuilding Megatron. I promised to bring you both. We must go," Optimus Prime said.

Bumblebee once more became the yellow Camaro and the other Autobots followed suit.

The car doors opened, inviting them to climb in.

"Sam, I can't lose my job."

"Remember, you always said you were glad you got in the first time…"

"But my job…and class…"

"Maybe Keller can do something for us," Sam said.

Mikaela took a deep breath and nodded. "I can't believe we're doing this again," she said as she got in the car.

"I have to go. We have to go. Megatron can't come back," Sam said. "And now we can talk about the ring."

"Yes, Sam Witwicky. Let's talk about the ring," she said, turning to look at him. "One, what does it mean? Two, how the hell could you afford it?"

"Geez, I wouldn't have bought it if I knew you'd be so pissed about it," he said.

"Sam, I love it. But I know you can't afford it," she said. "And I am not worth this."

"Yes, you are. I would really like it if you'd wear it," Sam said as he slipped it on her finger. "See, it's perfect."

"Sam…"

"I'm not proposing. It is just a piece of jewelry."

"Oh, thank God," she said, sitting back in the car seat.

"That excited that it wasn't an engagement ring, huh?"

Her eyes flashed open.

"That isn't what…"

"No, _no_. I understand. I'm a cool boyfriend right, but ask you to marry me…oh, that would be shitty. I get it," he said in somewhat of a mock-joking tone.

"We are only twenty years old, Sam. I am not ready to get married and neither are you."

"No, its fine, Mikaela. I get it."

The rest of the car ride to their final destination was silent. The tension was thick and getting worse at morning approached and they were still driving.

And after driving all night to an air force base, the sun was finally rising as the vehicles, without drivers, pulled through the check points.

The Secretary of Defense, Agent Simmons and Captain Lennox were all waiting for them.

Sam and Mikaela silently climbed from the car and sleepily walked up to the men.

"Good morning, Sam, Mikaela," John Keller said.

"Good morning," they replied together. They gave each other a couple of dirty looks then turned back to the men.

"Oh, a lover's quarrel?" Simmons said.

"Shut up, Simmons. We have sent messages to your employers and professors to excuse you from work and class. I think a message from the president ought to be enough," Keller said.

"Come on, we'll brief you as you eat something. You're probably hungry," Captain Lennox said.

"Thank you," Mikaela said.

They followed behind the other three men into one of the buildings.

They all sat down together and while Sam and Mikaela helped themselves to breakfast, the secretary of defense explained the problem.

"We understand that they want to bring back Megatron," he said.

"'They' being…"

"The Decepticons," Simmons said.

"And how do you know this?" Sam asked, around a mouthful of food.

"Optimus Prime has been working for us. He's been checking into things. His sensors have found the presence of forthcoming beings, although we cannot tell whether they are friendly or not," Keller explained.

"So you understand the problem of the new taskforce that has been created, as well as the problem the world now faces?" Will Lennox explained.

"We have another real threat that could potentially be the end of our planet," Keller said.

Sam turned to Mikaela. "Sorta makes arguing over a ring seem pretty meaningless."

Mikaela swallowed her piece of waffle. "It's a great birthday present, Sam. Thank you."

Keller, Simmons and Lennox looked confusedly at one another and back to the kids.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Sam asked once he and Mikaela had made up.

"We'll, we're going to need your car. And we were hoping you would both reamin here as liaisons between the USAF and the Autobots. Some of the crew is slightly wary of their new duties," Keller explained.

"I have midterms this week, but if it'll help the world that I don't go…" Sam said, smirking.

"This isn't funny, kid," Simmons said, stone-faced.

"Ya know, I would have thought that we could have been friends since we saved your ass…" Sam said.

"Sam…" Mikaela said warningly. "Thank you Secretary Keller, for help with my father's parole."

"It was no problem, young lady. The sentence was too harsh for the crime committed anyway," Keller explained.

"But I have to go back for my exams this week. The only reason I'm at this school is based on my grades and if I fall behind, they'll kick me out," Mikaela said.

"Well then, we will have to get you home for your exams, then won't we?" Keller said.

And while the humans were inside, Optimus Prime had assembled his crew and was discussing their prospects.

"Autobots, there is potential for this to be more destructive than before. If Starscream is able to put Megatron back together…"

"But how would he be able to retrieve the pieces from the Laurentian Abyss?" Bumblebee asked. "I was under the impression that it was irretrievable."

"I have been monitoring the area with the USAF and so far, Starscream has been unable. But I have intercepted some of his messages…the loss of life could be far greater this time," Prime said.

"On the brighter side, we'll less bleak, slightly…" Ratchet began. "Within the next week, I believe Jazz will be fully functional again."

"Well, we'll need all the help we can get if we face another Dececpticon attack," Ironhide responded.

"I have sent out several more transmissions, in hopes of locating any one that could help us," Prime said.

"Any luck?" Bumblebee askd.

"Unfortunately, no. But I am hoping to hear from Arcee soon. We can send her with Mikaela."

"Arcee? Wasn't she destroyed in battle?" Ironhide said.

"I received a partial transmission from who I believe was her," Prime said. "But of course, we cannot be sure."

"So what happens now, Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"We wait. And protect the humans as best we can."

And at that precise moment, there were three asteroids burning through space. Perhaps they weren't going to have to wait as long as they had thought…

A/N: Please review! I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter 3

After Sam and Mikaela had been briefed, they promptly fell asleep. It had been hard for them to sit there and keep their eyes open, despite the importance of what Captain Lennox, Agent Simmons and Secretary Keller were saying. Unfortunately, Mikaela wasn't going to be able to sleep long; the plane to take her home was leaving promptly at noon and it was eleven-thirty already.

She stood up from the couch she'd been napping on with Sam and stretched. She hoped she wouldn't wake him because he looked so peaceful.

Mikaela kissed him gently on the forehead then left the quiet room. Her next stop was to say good-bye to the Autobots and the three men responsible for them being there before boarding her plane.

"I do not like that Mikaela is traveling alone," Bumblebee said. He was amazingly protective of his two charges and it felt like he was letting her down.

Optimus Prime put a hand to Bumblebee's shoulder. "Mikaela will be fine, Bumblebee. I am hoping to receive another transmission from Arcee soon," Optimus said. "She can go with Mikaela then."

In the other room, Sam shifted his weight in his half asleep state, rolled off of the couch and hit the floor with a thud. When he recovered from his short fall and awoke fully he realized he was alone. He'd been used to it while Mikaela had been pissed at him, but she had been asleep on his chest when he had fallen asleep.

Not one to wear a watch regularly, despite getting one as a graduation gift, he flipped his phone open to check the time. It was nearly three. She'd flown home and gone to class all in the time he'd been sleeping.

He stood up from the floor and yawned. He really could use a whole night's sleep and a decent bed. Sam stared around at the room he was in. It was a small apartment and it was sparsely decorated, but definitely lived in. And on top of everything, it was super-ass quiet. He really missed Mikaela. But she couldn't let her grades slip. Her grades were the only thing keeping her in college as her family couldn't afford it.

A moment later, the door to the apartment swung open and Will Lennox, in full army dress, walked in.

"Good, you're awake. I thought I was going to have to throw cold water on you," he smiled. "Optimus would like to talk to you."

Will held the door and Sam walked out into the hall, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

As they made their way to wherever it was they were going, Sam asked about Mikaela. "What time did Mikaela leave?"

"Her plane left at twelve hundred hours," he replied. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm good," he replied.

"So, you guys are getting pretty serious?" Will asked. "Not that it's any of my business."

"No, it's cool. I got her that promise ring, by the way, I had no idea how expensive such a small diamond was. Anyway, all she did was yell at me about it," Sam said.

Will laughed. "Mikaela is kind of stubborn," he said, remembering that one particular day in Mission City when she wouldn't leave without Bumblebee.

Sam laughed, too. "Kind of? But I think that's why I love her."

"Oh, it's love?"

"Sorta. I think so," Sam said.

"This is going to be harder than I thought it was going to be," he said as he led Sam out into a much larger room. It was a huge warehouse with ceilings high enough for Optimus Prime to stand under.

"Sam," Optimus Prime said. It echoed around them all and everyone in the room turned to look at Sam.

"Uh, hi," Sam replied back, looking at the Autobots working with humans in various places around the room.

"Sam," Optimus Prime said in an effort to bring the boy's attention back to him. "We, the Autobots, were hoping we could count on you to help us with things."

"It doesn't seem like you need me, Optimus. It looks like you have everything covered," Sam said.

"But you will not be here all the time. And you will need ample time in case Starscream targets you specifically," Ironhide said.

Sam turned to look at Optimus Prime. "Is that going to happen?" he asked.

"Well, you did destroy his leader," Simmons said, walking up to the group. "He might avenge the 'death'," he said holding up air quotes.

"How likely is it that the Decepticons are coming after me?" Sam asked. "On, like, a scale of one to ten?"

"I'd say about seven," Ratchet said.

"More like nine," argued Ironhide.

"I think it's more likely that it's about fifteen," Simmons said. "But you're used to being wanted, right kid?"

Ignoring Agent Simmons, Sam continued to talk to Optimus Prime.

"I am going to have to go back to school, but I'll learn what I can. "I have to be able to protect me and Mikaela," Sam said.

Simmons was laughing behind him.

"What?" Sam said angrily. "What's so funny?"

"You're gonna protect the girl?" he laughed. "I'll bet she could kick your ass six ways to Sunday. And she'd probably be hot doing it," he finished.

Sam had had enough. He hauled off and punched the man making fun of him.

Simmons hit the ground hard while Sam shook his hand in pain. And that's when Secretary Keller joined them in the large space and walked over them.

"I'm sure he deserved that," John Keller said.

Sam said nothing, as he was still attempting to control his anger.

When Simmons came to a while later, he was alone on the floor while the other soldiers continued to work. He grimaced at the pain in his head, but stood anyway. He really hated this kid, but the girl _was _hot.

He considered going to complain to someone. But who to choose? It would have to be Secretary Keller.

But John Keller was busy with the kid and a robot. It was going to be virtually impossible…

"Simmons, quit lurking and get in here," Keller said.

Simmons did as he was told and moved into the room.

"Listen, Simmons, I'm sorry that I hit you," Sam said, turning away from his computer.

"Kid, we're stuck in this together. I cannot help your anger management problems…"

"I am apologizing, so if you don't…"

"I could have fought back, but…"

"Listen, just don't talk about Mikaela like that. Consider that punch from her," Sam said.

"So I can keep making fun of you?" Simmons said.

"Whatever," Sam sighed, turning back to the computer. He really just wanted to hit him again.

"So, what are we looking at?" Simmons said, leaning in toward the monitor.

"Optimus Prime's GPS system is connected to this computer," Sam said. "We think another alien just came into Earth's atmosphere."

"Secretary Keller," Optimus began. "I think it might be three, not one."

The three men stared that the screen as a giant explosion shook the military base, knocking Keller and Simmons off their feet.

"I think one's here now," Simmons said sarcastically.

"It's time. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus Prime said before leaving the men behind.

A/N: Please review! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I'll try to update more regularly in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter 4

"I so wish you could have stayed, Mikaela," Sam said into the phone.

Mikaela yawned and looked at the clock. It was four a.m. She didn't want to sit up in bed and talk, all she wanted to do was close her eyes again and fall back asleep.

"Sam, I'm exhausted and my roommate is pissed that my phone was ringing. I can hear her grumbling through the wall…"

"Another one just landed," Sam said excitedly. This was the coolest news he'd had to tell anyone in weeks and he was definitely going to tell Mikaela.

"Sam…can we talk about this in the morning?" she asked.

"It's a girl," Sam said, paying no attention to her request.

"I'll call you in the morning," she said before disconnecting the call.

"She hung up on me," he said, pouting slightly. He shifted his weight between his feet as he acted like a disappointed child.

"Sam, it's late," Ratchet said. "Or early."

Sam nodded at the large medical robot beside him and decided to let it go. It was four o'clock in the morning. He would talk to her later, when she was more awake.

Instead, he focused his attention to the sleek, female Autobot form that was standing near Ironhide and Optimus as he sat down in one of the office chairs.

She was called Arcee. And Sam was slightly…_underwhelmed_… at her size. She wasn't nearly as large as the other Autobots. In fact, she was probably only half the size of Bumblebee and he found himself wondering what her alt. mode would be since she was so small when in robot form.

The silent thought was broken, though, by the sound of moving gears and the familiar squeal of metal on metal. Sam looked over his shoulder and saw exactly what was happening. Arcee had transformed and the other Autobots were standing around her, appraising her alt. mode.

Sam was more curious as the bots conversed quietly to themselves and he stood up from his seat so he could see.

Standing next to Optimus's leg, Sam found himself staring at exactly what he knew Mikaela would love. But was also his own worst nightmare. Arcee's alt. mode was a hot pink and black motorcycle. And her ride was going to be cooler than his.

Sam was about to speak, but was stopped by the sleek motorcycle becoming the Autobot once more.

"Optimus," she began. "Is that acceptable?"

Optimus Prime nodded as a response, remaining quiet and contemplative for a moment longer before addressing Sam. "Will Mikaela find this acceptable?"

Sam laughed. "Um, of course! Mikaela will love this. I mean, it. I mean, _her_."

"My designation is Arcee. You can call me Arcee," she said in an aggravated tone not that dissimilar from Mikaela's on the phone a few minutes earlier.

"Great," Sam said under his breath. "This is exactly what I need, a PMSing robot."

All of the Autobots turned and looked at Sam curiously.

"What is this PMS?" Ratchet asked, clearly trying to search his informational centers for the answer.

"It's a female human thing. Well, mostly," Sam said. "It's…oh, never mind. It's just going to get me in trouble. I'm going to get some sleep like everyone else," Sam said. "I'll see you all in the morning."

The following morning, Sam awoke to his cell phone ringing shrilly in his ear. He opened one eye slowly in an attempt to read the display. It read 'DAD'. It would be easy to hit the ignore button. It would be easy to just go back to sleep. But if he didn't pick up, there would be a lengthy voicemail, relaying everything he was going to say to him if he picked up as well as massive guilt that all he wanted was to hear his son's voice…

"Hi Dad," Sam said into the receiver.

"Did I wake you?" his dad laughed into the phone.

"Actually, dad, you interrupted my party. You see I'm experimenting with all these new kinds of…"

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Sam trailed off.

"You know," his dad started. "Your mother is disappointed to hear you talk like that," he said.

"Mom isn't…"

"Oh, yes I am," she said. "Don't joke about drugs, Sam. It's not polite."

"Judy? Polite? If anything it's not legal," his dad said.

"What did you guys need?" Sam yawned.

"We're just calling to see if you and Mikaela needed anything," Ron said.

"Like what, dad?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…" he said, trailing off. "In case either of you was too embarrassed to buy…"

"The word is condoms, Ron," Judy said. "Condoms. Sam, do you need us to buy you condoms or any other personal items?"

Sam's face was bright red. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying to will this conversation to go away.

"Mom, dad, one, I am not going talk about this right now. Two, the only more embarrassing thing that this conversation right now would be you bringing me condoms at college. Now, I have to go. Is there anything else embarrassing that you'd like to ask me before I go attempt to boil my head to forget this particular conversation?" he said in an angered tone.

"No, son. Have a good day," his dad said.

"Love you, Sammy," Judy said.

"Love you, too, mom," he said, hanging up the phone.

Sam stood up from the couch and said to no one in particular. "I am just going to pretend like this conversation never happened.

Sam was about to help himself to a shower when his phone began to ring again. Instead of looking at the display this time, he just answered it. "No, dad, I don't need condoms. I can buy them my…"

"Sam?" Mikaela's voice said through the phone. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry, Mikaela. I just had the worst conversation with my dad and mom," he said.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for hanging up on you earlier. My roommate and her boyfriend were going at it all night and had spent the last three hours giggling. Then I guess my phone ringing finally interrupted them, and that's when I had just fallen asleep."

"It's okay. How is Steve?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it isn't Steve anymore. That was last week. This is Tony, the tennis player," Mikaela said. "So what did you need to tell me last night?"

"Oh, right. The newest Autobot to join the ranks is a girl."

"A girl? There are girl transformers?"

"Believe me, this one even has a female attitude," Sam said before realizing he'd actually just said it. "But it's an attitude that I admire so much in you."

"Nice save," she said as she laughed. "When are you coming home to me, Sam Witwicky? I miss you."

"Oh, you miss me?" he said, his face breaking into a smile. "How much?"

"Very, _very_ much," she said softly. "It's lonely without you."

"Well, if we get shit sorted out today, I should be able to come back to you tomorrow. So you won't be lonely anymore."

"Sounds gre—" Mikaela began, but was interrupted by a huge explosion close to her. "Sam, I have to go. I think another one just landed and it's a mess here."

"Mikaela! Hey Mikaela!" he yelled into the phone, but he got no response; she had already disconnected.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate the honest ones. And I promise, I am trying to take everyone's advice within my work. So keep the constructive criticism coming, it's the only way my writing will get better. (And when I get more reviews, it makes me want to write than much more :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter 5

The buildings shook on campus as the flaming object hit the ground. Students and professors alike ran in panic and fear away from the scene.

Mikaela watched the thing hit the ground as she had talked to Sam, but she quickly disconnected.

She couldn't help but be curious. She wanted to find out what this new transformer was and what he could do. The thought that this could be a Decepticon never crossed her mind.

Mikaela moved closer to the newly formed crater in the sidewalk. There had been a tree, but it was now a hole full of smoldering wreckage.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. It was familiar. It smelled like hot metal. It smelled like the other transformers.

Mikaela felt her phone continuously vibrating in her pocket, but she chose to ignore it as the robot began to emerge from the hole.

Back at the air force base, Sam was screaming at Mikaela's voicemail.

"Mikaela, call me back if you're not dead! Mikaela! Don't go near the…"

"Sam, she can't hear that anyway," Will Lennox said.

Sam sheepishly looked down at the phone and disconnected.

"I need to get back to Mikaela," Sam said.

"I'll take you," Arcee said, stepping closer to the young man.

"Oh no. I am not riding a pink…" Sam began angrily.

"I will take Sam," Bumblebee replied. "Is that permissible Optimus?"

"Yes. We will all go. Particularly if this new transformer is a Decepticon," Optimus Prime said.

"God, I wish she would pick up the phone," Sam said with the phone to his ear once more.

"I am sure she is fine, Sam," Will said as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"How soon can we be back there?" Sam said.

"Five hours," Optimus Prime said, understanding Sam's concern.

"Let's go then," Sam shouted.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus replied.

But back home, Mikaela was fine. In fact, she was immensely entertained. The one ball of fire had actually split into two separate exoskeletons and had chosen very interesting alt. modes. They joined together to become an ice cream truck.

Mikaela immediately noticed the Autobot logo and knew it would be all right to approach. But what should she say?

"Excuse me?" she said. "Did Optimus know you were coming?"

"Our transmissions were sent daily during our journey," one of the bots said after becoming a robot once more.

The other transformed as well and also replied, "He should know we were on our way,"

"Well, I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Optimus Prime and the other Autobots."

"Where can we find them?" the two bots asked together.

"They're at an air force base a couple hundred miles from here. But I can call and find out if…"

"Unnecessary. We can communicate with Prime ourselves," one said.

Mikaela didn't expect these Autobots to be so unfriendly. They were very unlike the others. They were almost as cranky as the Decepticons.

Mikaela stood quietly as they silently communicated with Prime. The whole campus was quiet except for the distant wall of approaching sirens. She knew even though the government had sanctioned a program for defense and research into this, the local police and fire fighters weren't going to know and they weren't going to understand.

Mikaela decided to call Sam and find out where she could move them for safety.

"Hey Sam," she said into the phone as the sirens moved closer.

"Mikaela," Sam sighed into the phone. He was utterly relieved to hear her voice.

"Ask Will or Agent Simmons where we can move these two for a bit. The police are coming," she said.

"I'm just so glad to hear your voice. I was really worried…"

"Sam Witwicky, focus. I am fine. But we need a place to put the …the Twins…so the cops don't put me under arrest again," she said.

"Right, right. Hold on," he said.

Mikaela heard muffled voices as Sam was clearly conversing with the other men.

A moment later, Sam's voice was in her ear again. "Mikaela, have them transform into their alt. modes and meet us half way."

"You had better tell Optimus to tell them. They don't really like me," she said.

"How is that possible?" Sam smiled. "Who wouldn't like you?"

"These two," she said with an attitude.

"I'm sure it's just a stressed situation. I think everything will be fine," Sam said.

"This coming from the guy who was freaking from me not answering my phone," she said.

"Hey! You hung up on me. You coulda been dead…"

"Then I wouldn't have answered at all, then would I?" she replied back.

"You," one of the bots before her said.

"Yes," she said with an attitude that rivaled what she was receiving.

"We must go. We have orders from Optimus," the other bot said.

The robots transformed together into the ice cream truck and Mikaela scrambled to get into the front seat.

"Wait until you see what these guys transformed into," she said as they sped past the parade of police cars.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"You won't believe it until you see it," she replied. She yawned as the truck continued to drive. "Sam, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna nap while we drive," she said.

"No, please, stay on the line. I need to know you're all right," Sam said. "I should never have let you go alone."

"I'm fine, Sam," she yawned again, despite the loud sirens behind the speeding ice cream truck.

The truck continued to increase in speed as they moved out of the city and into the desert, but one police car was keeping up.

"Hey, Sam. We've got a problem," she said as she looked in the driver's side mirror.

"What?"

"That same police car…Barricade," Mikaela said. "Guys drive faster!" she shouted. But the ice cream truck was already pushing 150 miles an hour and didn't look like it could go any faster.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she yelled as her cell phone died.

Sam didn't know what happened Mikaela was gone again and the car she was in might be being attacked by a Decepticon.

"Can we go any faster?" Sam shouted. Bumblebee pushed his speed up, but it wasn't really helping.

"Damn it, she could really be dead this time!"

The convoy of Autobots and air force vehicles continued until they happened upon the sight they hoped wouldn't happen. The robots that had just landed were fighting another robot…presumably Barricade.

Sam was ejected from the Camaro along with Agent Simmons and Captain Lennox. The other Autobots transformed to full-size and came to the aid of the Twins.

Barricade, outnumbered by many now, and having completed his task, retreated while he laughed to himself as he drove away.

The men that had been tossed were dusting themselves off, grumbling as they did so.

As Sam stood, grimacing in pain he realized Mikaela had to be somewhere.

"Hey Bumblebee! Do you see Mikaela?" he shouted.

Sam ran around in the early dusk, searching for his girlfriend when he tripped over something. He stood and brushed himself off again looking down at what he tripped on.

It was an unmoving Mikaela.

"Somebody help!" he yelled as he moved to see if she was breathing.

She was, luckily enough, but she wasn't waking up.

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter 6

"Mikaela! Mikaela!" Sam shouted, but obviously it wasn't helping. "Ratchet! I need your help!"

Simmons and Lennox joined Sam at Mikaela's side and the Autobots did the best they could to follow suit, despite their size.

"Let's get her up off the ground," Simmons said.

"We can't move her," Will said. "We need a real medic with a backboard and a c-spine collar in case something is broken," Will said.

Sam was already panicked, but what Will Lennox said jolted him with a complete sense of dread. What if she is seriously injured…paralyzed, or worse. What if she _never_ woke up?

Before Sam could react any further, Ratchet was doing a full body scan on the limp female before him.

"What's wrong with her, Ratch?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Sam, I think she should go to a human doctor, but she's all right to move," Ratchet replied.

"No, no, no, no, no," Sam kept repeating. "Is she going to wake up?"

"Let's just get her back to the base. The medics can look her over," Will said.

Sam was helpless as Will picked up the seemingly lifeless body of his girlfriend. Through all the alien battles, couples arguments and the broken dates, Sam had never felt so awful as he did right now.

There was a sick feeling in the pit of Sam's stomach. He thought he was going to be sick, but he couldn't focus on his own well-being right now. The most important thing was making sure Mikaela was all right. And clearly she wasn't.

Sam rode in the backseat of Bumblebee with Mikaela's head cradled in his lap. The ride was silent, but Sam could sense that the bots were communicating amongst themselves. Usually when they talked about him, he hated not knowing what they were saying. But right now, he only cared about the strangely quiet woman with him in the backseat.

"I believe Mikaela has a concussion, but I'll admit my study of human anatomy is not yet fully completed," Ratchet told the bots.

"What happened?" Optimus asked the Twins.

"Yeah, what happened?" Bumblebee mimicked.

The Twins hesitated for a moment, searching themselves for an answer that wouldn't get them in trouble with their leader. They weren't fond of the female and they certainly didn't want to have been her chauffer, but they also hadn't meant to hurt her. It had been an instinctual reaction when Barricade transformed for them to make the same transformation. And in the process, they clearly ejected her from the truck.

One began to speak. "I suppose we ejected her without warning and she…"

"Humans are delicate beings," Optimus Prime began. "If you cannot be trusted to do no harm against them, you will not be able to join us to protect them."

"And if you aren't on our side, you're on _theirs_," Arcee spoke. Arcee was never a fan of the Twins. They were young, hot-tempered and usually stupid.

"Arcee, that's enough. Just because this one accident happened does not mean they are Decepticons," Optimus said. "If and when, and for both of your sakes it had better be _when_, Mikaela wakes up, you are going to apologize and we are all going to train more with the humans."

That was the last transmission between the bots as the continued the drive back to the air force base.

Apparently someone had contacted the medics on the way there. The base was lit up in the dark desert and flashing lights indicated the ambulance waiting for them.

The medics didn't let Sam go with them to the medical bay. But they did tell him to get any emergency contact information he could find or perhaps even call her parents himself.

The prospect of calling Mikaela's dad was a bad one. Not only was it in the middle of the night, he hadn't actually spoken to the man since he'd caught them right before they were having "special time" in the back of Bee. To say that Sam was afraid of the man was a total and complete understatement. He was terrified that this man, the "grease monkey" that Mikaela always spoke so lovingly about could tear Sam limb from limb for just the look Sam had in his eyes that night as he and Mikaela almost had taken their relationship to that next level. And there is nothing like an angry father to ruin the mood.

"Do you know how to get in touch with Mikaela's dad?" Will asked.

"Unfortunately, I do," Sam said.

"Then do it," Simmons urged.

"You don't understand. The last time I talked to him, he was shouted at me to get off his daughter. He doesn't really like me."

"He needs to be here for his daughter," Will said. "I'd want to get the call even if it was from the kid trying to have sex with her."

"Will, just so you know, you're gonna scare the shit outta some poor kid someday. It's going to be real fun to meet the first guy Annabelle wants to date," Sam said.

"Hey, I might just conveniently be cleaning one of my guns when she brings him home," Will replied. "Now call him."

"And tell him what? Mikaela was attacked by giant alien robots? He's going to thing I'm stoned. Or just stupid," Sam said.

"Fine, kid. Gimme the number," Agent Simmons said.

Sam clicked through his phone looking for the appropriate number. He rattled it off quickly to the waiting Agent Simmons who typed it into his own phone and pressed send.

"Is this Mr. Banes?" Simmons asked when someone picked up the line.

A youthful female voice said no, but she would get him.

In the time Simmons waited, he listened to the shifting of the receiver and the rustling of sheets.

"Does Mikaela have a sister?" Simmons whispered to Sam.

"No," Sam said, thinking. "Oh, that'll be the future step-mom. She graduated a couple years before us," Sam finished. He was pacing back and forth, hands clasped together at the back of his head. It was like he was an expecting father, not just waiting to see if Mikaela would wake up.

"Ah, Mr. Banes," Agent Simmons said. "I apologize for the late hour, but your daughter, Mikaela, was in an accident." There was a slight pause while Mikaela's dad said something in his usual grumbling tone. "Yes, he is here with us, but he wasn't involved in the accident and he wasn't the cause either." There was another pause and Simmons made a face. "We aren't entirely certain about her condition, but last we knew she was unconscious."

Sam was angry. He knew her dad was blaming him, no matter what Simmons was saying.

"So you aren't coming to see her? Okay, I will do that. Yes, he's in charge of her medical treatment. Are you sure? Okay," Simmons said. "One last question. Does she have any allergies?" He waited for a response, then replied: "Right. How the hell would you know?" Agent Simmons replied before disconnecting.

"He's not coming?" Sam said.

"No. And he authorized you to make medical decisions," Simmons said, an amused look plaguing the corners of his lips.

"What?!" Sam and Will said together.

"I can't do that. I'm a kid. A child. I'm not even sure how to make my own medical decisions," Sam said.

Just then, helicopters began taking off, causing the wind to whip up around them.

The three men stood confused in the midst of the chaos.

"Sam," Optimus said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Optimus?" he said loudly in an attempt to be heard over the helicopters and, now, jets.

"We have another problem. Barricade was a distraction. Starscream just used Scorpinox to revive Megatron."

"Oh, shit," Sam said. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Where are they going?" How did they get him out of the Laurentian Abyss?" Simmons said.

Will and Optimus answered together; both answers meaning: one of the Decepticons must have used their spark to revive Megatron.

In the midst of the many crises, Optimus smiled. At least Sam assumed it was a smile. Will Lennox had clearly taken his new position with the Autobot taskforce seriously. He really knew his stuff.

"Bumblebee, you will stay here and away my next transmission. The rest of us are heading out. Hopefully to intercept them. Autobots! Roll out!"

The other Autobots were gone in a flash, going from their robot mode to their vehicle disguises in seconds. Dust swirled around them as the humans fought to understand what was really happening.

Bumblebee looked a little disappointed. Actually, Sam's best alien pal looked depressed. Sam found himself wondering if the poor guy was going to cry.

"Does it ever bother you that you're stuck here with me when everyone else goes to fight?" Sam asked. "'Cause it would bug the shit outta me."

Agent Simmons and Captain Lennox nodded in agreement while Bumblebee thought carefully of the next words he planned on using. "My place is here with you and Mikaela, Sam. And that doesn't bother me at all."

A man came running in their direction as the three men stood to contemplate Bumblebee's words.

"Captain Lennox, the girl is waking up," the soldier said. "And she wants to see Sam."

A/N: Please review. And if anyone has any suggestions for plot ideas, I would so very much appreciate them. I don't know much about the original Transformers, despite having grown up in their heyday.

I hope everyone is still enjoying my story and where it's going. It's probably going to remain fairly human-centric, but I am going to work really hard on some battle scenes. (They are not my strong-point, though.)

Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter 7

It was cold where he had been before. And it was cold again. But this time it felt different.

Two circles began to glow red as the previously motionless mech came to life.

"Megatron," Starscream practically sighed with relief.

"Where are we Starscream?" Megatron hissed.

"Canada," Starscream replied. "It's where Scorpinox collapsed."

"Scorpinox collapsed?"

"He used his own spark to revive you, Megatron," Starscream said.

He thought Megatron would have been pleased with him, not disgruntled that he was left in Canada with a semi-functional Scorpinox and himself.

"Are the Autobots…" Megatron began.

"Megatron, the Autobots are working with the United States government, specifically the Air Force, in order to stop our takeover. Barricade can get some of their messages, but Optimus Prime has told them how to block ours from gaining any information."

"Then we must begin out comeback from somewhere else on this horrible planet. But first we get that boy," Megatron hissed. That boy, Witwicky, was the reason he was relying on Starscream and Scorpinox to bring him back to 'life'.

Back at the air force base, Mikaela was fighting with the female doctor to get out of her hospital bed.

Mikaela was actually fine. She was bumped and bruised and was going to need some stitches in her leg, but she was going to be fine. She felt like she was wasting time just laying there and maybe there was something she could be doing.

"No, I really am fine. I can go," Mikaela was saying as she struggled to get out of bed.

The female doctor, who was joined by a nurse, just stared at her as she attempted to stand on her injured leg. But the leg didn't support her weight and as she fell, someone reached out to catch her.

Mikaela looked up into the eyes of the person who caught her and was thoroughly surprised to see Sam.

"When did you get so strong?" she smiled.

"I've been working on it," Sam replied. "And it was so I could rescue a damsel in distress."

"See, I told you that you shouldn't have gotten up," the doctor said.

"You said nothing. You just watched!" Mikaela shouted.

"Or distressing damsel," Sam muttered as he held her upright.

"Sam, I'm fine. Really, I can go."

"_Actually…_your dear ol' dad put me in charge of your medical care and I'm thinking, no, you aren't okay," Sam said.

Mikaela gave him a nasty look then smirked as she gave him the finger.

"Maybe later, Mik," Sam laughed. "You were in a pretty bad accident…and there's people around."

"What aren't you telling me?" she said. "And when did you talk to my dad?"

"I didn't actually speak to him. Simmons did. I guess your future step-mom picked up."

"Candy. I'm really disappointed in this one," Mikaela said. "Wait, don't change the subject. What's going on? Why did Barricade attack us out of nowhere?"

"He was a diversion," Sam said quietly. "Megatron is back," he whispered in her ear.

Mikaela shuddered; but it wasn't easy to tell if it was because of the feeling of Sam's breath in her ear and on her neck or because of the awful-ness of the news.

"No!" she shouted.

The doctor and nurse turned and looked at them and they both smiled goofy, embarrassed smiles until the medical staff turned back around.

"What do you mean Megatron is back?" Mikaela hissed at Sam as helped her back onto the gurney.

"From what we can guess, we think one of the Decepticons used their own spark to bring him back," Sam said.

"Where are they? Are they close?" Mikaela asked quickly.

"No. Barricade was just the diversion. They wanted all of us focused on something else," he replied. "Maybe you should have your leg examined," Sam said as his eyes moved to her legs and saw the deep gash on one of them.

"It has been, Sam."

"She's going to need some stitches," the doctor said.

"Then can I go? Mikaela asked.

"Your neurological check hasn't been completed yet," the doctor replied.

"Well, that could take forever," Sam smiled and laughed. "You might not find anything in there at all."

"You're on your way to losing your girlfriend, you big jerk," Mikaela pouted.

"I was kidding."

"I know. I just don't like being teased," she said. "So what happens next?"

"Optimus took everyone, except Bee, to go find Megatron," Sam said. "And somehow we're going to have to explain to our parents that we're in the middle of an alien robot war."

"Well, your parents…"

"Are completely insane. They'll think I'm even crazier than them," Sam said.

"What did Simmons tell my dad?" Mikaela said.

"That you had been in an accident and you were unconscious. And that he wouldn't be joining us."

"How come you didn't call him?" she asked.

"Mikaela, I love you. But I am scared shitless of your dad. And since he caught me with your shirt in my hand in the back of Bee, I've been pretty terrified that he's going to kill me," Sam said.

"He actually likes you. He probably likes you more than me. He always wanted a son, not a daughter," she said. "But I am not getting all depressed. Can you have someone come do this for my leg?" she asked the doctor.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," she laughed.

Mikaela gave the doctor's back a dirty look as she left the room with the nurse, shutting the door behind them.

Sam couldn't resist taking advantage of them being alone. He leaned over the woman in the bed and put his lips to hers. Mikaela, who had been lost in thought, was surprised at first, but warmed up to him quickly. Sam joined her on the bed and was kneeling over her.

There was a knock at the door and before either of them could react, the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, was standing in the now-open doorway. Both Sam and Mikaela turned their heads in his direction as he was joined by Captain Lennox and Agent Simmons.

"I guess she's all right," Simmons said.

Lennox was laughing. He tried to cover with coughing, but it only made him laugh harder.

Sam quickly removed himself from the gurney and both Sam and Mikaela attempted to compose themselves.

"A decision has been made. You will both return home with Bumblebee," John Keller said.

"What? Why?!" Sam asked.

"He'll be able to provide enough protection. Captain Lennox has to join the Autobots with his troops and it's just too dangerous here on the base. And if they need you, you can join us again."

And without another word, John Keller exited the room.

It looked like Sam and Mikaela were headed back to school.

A/N: Well, that was the next installment. Thanks so much to everyone who faithfully reviews and thanks to those who read, but just don't have the time to review. I appreciate each and every person who clicks on this story.

I'll do my best to continue with regular updates. And as always, any suggestions or criticisms are appreciated.

thomthom830


	8. Chapter 8

Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter 8

The Autobots were on the move. They were tracking the Decepticons and weren't having much luck.

Prime had been able to track them to an area of the North American continent called Canada, but somehow they had missed them.

To say that the remaining Autobots were frustrated was taking it lightly. All of the bots were grouchy as they attempted to formulate a new plan.

"Okay, Autobots, what is our problem?" Optimus Prime asked them.

"Our problem lies in not being able to track them quickly," Ratchet said. "We know they were here, but we need to predict their next move."

"We need someone on air support. Megatron can fly and Starscream's alt. mode is convenient as an F-22 Raptor," Ironhide said. "Man, would I lke to rip that one limb from limb."

"We need Jetfire," Optimus said.

"Jetfire went missing years ago, Optimus," Arcee said.

"I think he's somewhere on Earth. Like Megatron was," Prime responded. "But he's our best bet for air support. And we'll never make it to the other continents."

"And it's not as though we aren't already conspicuous," Arcee said. "A bunch of human vehicles, being driven without drivers."

"Honestly, Arcee, you're the only one _really_ conspicuous," Ratchet explained. "Our tinted windows keep us just under the radar."

"I am going to communicate with Captain Lennox and find out their move," Optimus said. "Then we can plan our next maneuver."

"Another series of terrorist bombings have rocked the western coast of Europe this morning," the news anchor reported from the TV.

Sam opened an eye and didn't like the bright light in his dark room.

"Why bother with the news, Mik? It's always the same thing. People hate each other and attempt to destroy the other one," he said to Mikaela who was sitting on the end of the bed, focused on the images of destruction.

"No, Sam, look at this building. It doesn't look like a bomb. It looks like someone, or something, ripped a chunk from it," she said.

Sam rubbed his stubbled face in an attempt to wake himself up and then turned his attention to the screen.

She was right. Either the terrorists were a bunch of angry giants, or something much larger had just destroyed a block of flats in some small English city.

"How many casualties?" Sam asked.

"Too many. I don't understand why Megatron needs to kill people like that."

"He's luring Optimus out. He wants the Autobots to chase him. Along with the Air Force," Sam said.

"I can't believe Keller made us come home. We should be there," Mikaela said.

"Honestly, I want you as far from the fighting as possible. And if that means I have to keep you here in my dorm, so be it," Sam said, pulling her back with him on the bed.

"We're going to be late for class," she giggled.

But they weren't. They ended up walking into the one class they had in common on time, much to the pleasure of their professor.

"So, Mr. Witwicky, Ms. Banes, tell me, what do you have to do to get an excuse from the President of the United States and the Secretary of Defense?" the professor asked.

"Um," Mikaela began.

"Well, since…"

"Never mind, I never want an excuse like this again. A doctor's note will suffice; do not lie to me or I will dock you a whole letter grade."

"Honestly, sir. It is from the President and Mr. Keller," Mikaela said.

"We're involved in a top secret deal. We can't really explain it, but…"

"It has to do with the asteroid that hit campus," she explained.

"I wouldn't doubt that you caused such a problem, but anything else I would have a hard time believing," the professor said.

"I take full blame for our absence, since when it all started, it was my fault," Sam said.

"I didn't have to get into Bumblebee, but I did, Sam. It's my fault, professor. But you have to believe us, the letter really is from the president. I promise you," Mikaela said.

"I'm going to need proof. After class, we're going to need to have another discussion of this," the professor said.

Sam and Mikaela turned to find some seats and decided to discuss this situation.

"What'll we do? He doesn't believe us," Mikaela said. "I can't fail this class."

"So, we prove it. We show him Bee," Sam said.

"And when he thinks we're insane because Bee doesn't transform?" she asked. "And what if he does and he runs to then news or the cops?"

"We call Secretary Keller. It's his co-signed note that our stupid professor doesn't believe," Sam said.

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Almost. I'm a quick thinker. Get's me out of a lot of strange situations."

"Sometimes it gets you into more trouble," Mikaela whispered.

"Quiet you," he said, laughing quietly.

"Now shut up so I can learn something, Mikaela smiled.

It was the longest, most boring three hours that could have been spent. Sam, who kept nodding off and being prodded awake by Mikaela, was thinking about everything else that he could be doing with his time. First, he kept looking over at Mikaela, wishing she was still curled up in his dorm bed with him. She would smile, then go back to taking her notes that he would have to borrow later.

Then his mind wandered to the Autobots. Where were they? Were they all right? And what about Captain Lennox and his men…were they helping the Autobots already?

He was jolted out of his daydreams immediately through. Mikaela was elbowing him, attempting to get him to focus on the person calling his name.

"Mr. Witwicky, how do you feel about this particular painting? Do you think it fits into our working definition of aesthetics?" the professor asked.

Sam had no idea what painting it was. In fact, he looked at it and thought it was ugly.

Sam's eyes darted to Mikaela, who had no idea that he hadn't been listening _at all_ to the professor. Why the hell did he take an aesthetics and art class anyway? She pointed down to her notes and he read the artist's name and the painting's title. Jasper Johns' _Target with Plaster Casts_. And it was just that. A giant freaking target with a bunch of plaster casts in boxes above it.

"Mr. Witwicky…we are waiting," the professor said.

Sam squinted. "I hate it. I don't understand it," he said firmly.

"Why do you hate it?"

"I don't consider this art," Sam said.

Mikaela had to stifle a laugh. Sam was definitely not an art connoisseur and neither was she, but that smart-ass attitude was going to let him scrape by again.

"Why _isn't_ it art? Can't everything be considered art?" the professor questioned.

"Art is meant to be something beautiful to look at. This, this is some ordinary target on a canvas. I could paint a target," Sam said.

"Miss Banes, do you agree with your boyfriend?"

"Um, actually…no," Mikaela said, surprising Sam and delighting the professor.

"Please, enlighten us."

"Well, based on the basic definition of aesthetics that we as a class came up with, then yes, this piece fits in. I mean, it's nothing like the Old Masters or Renoir or Manet, but it provokes a feeling. In Sam, it provoked dislike, me, I just don't understand the entire point but I consider it art as much as I consider Andy Warhol's Campbell's Soup cans art or Monet's Waterlilies," she finished.

Sam stared open-mouthed at his girlfriend.

"I am very pleased with both of your answers. Despite my questionable opinions of you both, you have both illustrated aesthetics wonderfully," the professor said. "Aesthetics is amazingly subjective and no matter how close you are to someone, your opinions of art and whether or not something is beautiful is going to be different."

Sam was shocked and he was now able to pay attention in the class. He hadn't screwed up and now the professor didn't hate him…well, as much.

A/N: Okay, so the last part of this definitely strayed from the topic of Transformers. I was writing it in my contemporary art class and I kind of just ran with the idea. I will return to the regularly scheduled program in the next chapter.

Thanks to all who continually review. And I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but I'm lacking the time and the creativity to keep going. Suggestions would be awesome!

Thanks again!

thomthom830


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My apologies for not updating months ago. I finally got a little inspiration. So, here ya go….

Chapter 9

The next few weeks were quiet. Sam and Mikaela hadn't heard anything from Captain Lennox or the Autobots. There had been no news reports of random attacks or explosions. For all appearances, it seemed that things were perfectly fine and normal.

That was until Sam and Mikaela were driving home for Thanksgiving break.

Bee and Sam dropped Mikaela off at her house and they continued home to Sam's parent's house.

Sam instantly knew something was wrong as they pulled up in front of the house. There were three black, official-looking cars at his house and the sight was definitely ominous.

While Bumblebee was still pulling up to a stop, Sam jumped from the vehicle.

Sam dashed into the house and was greeted by the sight of Secretary Keller and several Secret Service agents seated in his parents' living room, talking with Ron and Judy Witwicky.

"What's going on?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"Mr. Witwicky, how has college been so far?" Secretary Keller asked.

"What's been going on? Mikaela and I haven't heard anything in weeks," Sam responded.

"Samuel James Witwicky, don't be so rude," his mother said.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. "Mom…" he pleaded.

"Samuel…"

"College is great, Secretary Keller. But I am slightly preoccupied with the fate of the world."

"Well, son, the Autobots as well as Captain Lennox and his men have been tracking the Decepticons," Keller said.

"Right," Sam replied.

"Currently, the group of them are in an undisclosed location somewhere on the European continent," he said.

"Undisclosed? Has there been any fighting? Any attacks?"

"At this point, you're going to stop giving me information?" Sam asked. He was so angry, he was turning red in the face and was shouting. "You're really going to ignore the fact that these Autobots chose me to help them in the beginning?"

"Sam, don't be ridiculous," Judy said.

"Sam," Secretary Keller began. "We're running with the idea of 'no news is good news'. We haven't heard from anyone in about a week, which has been the norm for the last eight weeks."

"Where were they when they reported in last?" Sam asked. He wasn't sure if he was going to get an answer, but he asked nonetheless.

"The Italian countryside," Secretary Keller said.

"Well, then, that's where we're heading," he replied.

"What about Thanksgiving?" Judy asked.

"Thanksgiving, Judy? What about school?" Ron shouted. "Remember that really expensive school that we're paying a small fortune for?"

"Some things are bigger than school, dad. Literally," Sam said as Bumblebee peered in through the front window.

"No one is running off. You will all remain at your current jobs, schools, lives. If you are needed, you will be called upon," Secretary Keller said. "It is not safe for civilians to go traipsing around, especially with the current state of affairs."

"It isn't safe for me to go anywhere! The Decepticons can find me. I know they can. And Megatron will kill me."

Judy's eyes began to brim with tears and Ron stared uncomfortably at the floor.

"I'll finish with the semester and while I can't speak for Mikaela, Bumblebee and I _will_ be joining the Autobots," Sam announced.

Sam nodded politely at Secretary Keller and carried his bags up the stairs.

At the same time, Mikaela was putting her things away in her room. It was strange for her to be home now. She was surveying her room when she heard the front door open.

She heard the deep laugh of her father, then the distinct giggle of a woman and two small children. Mikaela knew her father was seeing someone, but she hadn't actually met her yet and she didn't realize they were such a…_family_…already.

"Dad?" Mikaela said, walking down the hall.

The man looked surprised as he removed one of the children from his shoulders.

"Mikaela," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. This guy was definitely different from the one she had once known.

"Hi, dad," she said.

"I didn't know you were coming home this afternoon," he said.

"Sam and I made good time," she said. "And we had Bee."

He nodded in understanding, while everyone else looking kind of confused.

"Bee?" the small girl said.

"Um, it's what my boyfriend calls his car," she said.

"Oh," her father began. "Mik, this is Sandy and um, we're engaged," he said. "This is her son, Ricky," he explained as he ruffled the blonde boy's hair. "And her daughter, Julie."

Mikaela bent down and said hello to each of the kids first. They were cute and all, but she didn't really want step-siblings. And Sandy, well, that was something entirely new.

Sandy was dressed in head to toe pastels, with some horrible floral pattern. Compared to Sandy, Mikaela was dressed like a streetwalker in her denim cutoffs and one of her old t-shirts. And Sam and Mikaela joked about it, but Sandy was probably really only five years older than them.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Mikaela," Sandy said, stepping forward and enveloping her in an awkward hug.

She was suddenly very aware of how different everything really was now. Her dad was still wearing his biker boots, but now he had on a polo shirt and non-ripped and non-dirty jeans. It was almost like she was in an alternative universe.

"Nice to meet you, too," she replied. "Oh, I'm going to head to the grocery story right now to get the Thanksgiving fixings. I'm just going to get the usual."

"Oh, about that, honey," her dad started. "Sandy wanted to cook for us."

"What about mom?" she asked.

For the last, well, as long as she could remember, her divorced parents would get together for the sake of their kid. Obviously, Sandy and her rug-rats were going to further change her life.

"She has to work, honey," he said.

"But you're more than welcome to join us, Mik," Sandy said.

Mikaela was pissed. So incredibly pissed.

"My name is Mikaela, and I _definitely_ do not want to be a part of your new family's dinner!"

She ran to her room and grabbed the bags that she had just recently left. Mikaela took one last look around the house she had grown up in and the man she used to know. She slammed the door behind her as she left and began her fifteen mile walk to Sam's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter 10

Mikaela was sobbing puffy mess by the time she knocked on the Witwicky's door.

"Mikaela, what's the matter?" Judy Witwicky said, pulling her into the house. "Ron! Come get her things. Come sit down, honey."

Judy led her to the sofa and handed her some tissues while Ron did as his wife instructed. Mikaela watched the both of them and said nothing as she was still unable to make real words through her crying.

"Did someone hurt you?" Ron asked.

"Did some _thing_ hurt you?" Judy asked.

Mikaela blew her nose and shook her head back and forth.

Sam, who had heard the commotion downstairs, came down the stairs and rushed to his girlfriend's side.

"This isn't your fault, is it?" Ron asked his son.

"No, dad," Sam replied. "Mikaela, what's wrong?"

She sniffled again. "I'm f-f-fine."

Sam and Ron turned to one another and rolled their eyes while Judy pulled Mikaela into another hug.

"Of course you are," Judy cooed.

After five more minutes of sobbing and uncomfortable-ness on the part of the men, she was finally regaining her usual Mikaela composure and was able to put words into sentences.

"My dad is engaged to _her_. He's changed. He was wearing _khakis_," she said grimacing. "This girl, she's only a few years older than me and she's got kids. They're a happy little family…without me. She's stealing my Thanksgiving dinner and _my dad_," she finished, starting to cry again.

Despite the fact that Sam should just be comforting his girlfriend, he was thinking about having his own little happy family, with Mikaela. Snapping out of his fantasy that may or may not have included a white picket fence and children playing with mini Camaros, he turned to pay attention to her again.

"Ron, go make sure the guest room is cleaned up. You'll have Thanksgiving with us, honey," Judy said.

"That's really nice of you, Mrs. Witwicky, but I should just stay with my mom on the other side of town."

"Mik, please just stay here," Sam said quietly.

"We'd love to have you," Judy smiled.

Mikaela strained a smile. "Thank you."

"All right, now that it's all sorted out, I'll put your things in the guest room," Ron said, standing up.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight!" Judy announced. "And tomorrow, you can help me and Sammy's grandmas make Thanksgiving dinner."

"And _we_ need to have a chat about some important Cybertronian details."

Mikaela nodded and Ron left the room.

After dinner, Sam and Mikaela had their important discussion.

"Italy? What would they be doing in Italy?" she asked.

"That was the place of origin of the last transmission from Lennox and the Autobots. Or so Keller said," Sam replied.

They were holed up in Sam's bedroom, sitting across from each other on the bed.

"You don't believe him?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"So, are we going to Italy? And if we are, how do we afford it?" she asked.

"Those are a couple of very good questions," he said. "Obviously we can't do anything tonight. And I promised my parents I'd finish school. At least this semester, since it's almost over."

"Reasonable," she replied.

"Do you ever wish we could just be…_normal_?"

"Sam, neither of us could ever be considered 'normal' by any stretch of the word. I'm a female mechanic, working as a waitress, depending on _grades_ to pay for school. And you, well, you are way too smart to be hanging around with me."

"But without these giant alien robots, we'd never have found each other," Sam said. "And I think I'd be the stupidest man on Earth, no, wait, the galaxy, if I _wasn't_ with you," he said.

"How about, for one night, we pretend we're normal? Just regular eighteen year olds that can enjoy each other's company without the ominous threat of doom and destruction from Decepticons?" she asked, putting a comforting hand on Sam's arm. "We can veg-out in front of the TV and watch a movie."

Sam was silent for a minute. "Sounds great," he said, putting his lips to hers in an innocent, yet very loving kiss.

Hand in hand, the couple descended the stairs and hunted for a movie. Settling on the couch, Sam gathered Mikaela into his arms, her head resting on his chest. He clicked 'play' on the remote, but they were both asleep before the opening credits began to roll.

The big plans that they needed to make could wait until after the holiday.

A/N: Okay, a little shorter than I normally do, but here it is anyway. I thought it was a good place to end it. Hopefully, there will be some action and adventure in the next chapter!

And as always, REVIEWS are ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
